Deez Nutz: A RWBY story
by AureusWarrior
Summary: Adam fucks Blake right in the pussy


**Deez Nutz: A RWBY Tale**

Adam fucks Blake right in the pussy #SpoilerAlert. Almost all credit goes to Pyrrha ( WriterOfNikos) and Tyrian ( RecusantSoul) Pro Tip: Read Blake's lines in Cartman's voice.

Adam: "Blake… My darling... You will pay for your betrayal. The blonde was just the start. You will feel true pain soon enough"

Blake: "Adam..." She sighs

Adam: "Blake… you brought this upon yourself, my love."

Blake: Sighs and looks down

Adam: "Blake, you shouldn't have betrayed the white fang... You shouldn't have betrayed my trust!"

Blake: "You know why I left!" She hisses at him

Adam: "We could have changed this disgusting world together Blake, you know the ugly truth about humans. They don't care about us faunus!"

Blake: "I know! But some of these humans are my friends! Some of them are good people, Adam."

Adam: "I refuse to believe that Blake, inside all humans are nothing but fools. Who only care for themselves and no one else"

Blake: "Whatever! I don't even care what the hell you say anymore!" she grumbles

Adam: "You continue to fight me about this Blake, then you know the truth. All I want is for you to be by my side"

Blake: "What if I don't want that? Are you going to force me to come back?" she hissed at him

Adam: "I will not force you, but I cannot guarantee the safety of your loved ones. If I cross their path Blake… I will kill them"

Blake: "You wouldn't!" she gives him a nasty look

Adam: "If they so cross my path onto a brand-new revolution! Then I will do it Blake. All I want is you, be mine and everything may change"

Blake: "Why do you want me?" she hisses, crossing her arms

Adam: "Because I love you Blake, I have loved you for so long. We grew up together! We have been in each other's lives for so long"

Blake: "Well! I don't love you and I never will!" she shouted, looking away from him, but deep down she did love him a little

Adam: "I know that over the years I've changed. But the hatred of humans made me this way. You of all people should understand how I feel!"

Blake: "But we still have some good people in this world, Adam" she sighs and looks down

Adam: "Maybe so, but I have yet to see these good people. All humans are the same in my eyes. But Blake I need you by my side"

Blake: "But" she sighs and keeps looking down "I don't know, just give me some time"

Adam: "Eventually you must make a choice Blake. That choice will lead up to how you want things to end…"

Blake: "I know, Adam… what happens if I come with you? Will you promise to leave my friends alone?"

Adam: "If you come back with me. I swear to never hurt your loved ones Blake. If you come back to me, my darling"

Blake: "Fine" she sighs "I'll come with you only if you promise to never touch them"

He grins and nods his head slowly

Blake: "But why me? You can have anyone else but you pick me and I don't understand why" She sighs and steps closer "I guess Ill come"

Adam: "Because Blake I love everything about you. When I'm with you, you make me feel whole. I feel like I'm not the monster I see myself as everyday. I fight for rights of all faunus. My brother's and sister's, with you by my side. I know you'll help me keep moving forward. You think I like doing this? Killing to get things to go smoothly? Humanity brought this upon themselves"

Blake: "I don't understand how you can even love me when you have no heart at all…" She sighs and looks away. "I don't even know why you hate all humans because some have kind hearts but you just can't see that because you're stubborn as hell and I hate that" she sighs

Adam: "You know exactly why I cannot trust humans look at how we grew up! Humans mocked us and treated us like trash! Why should I even trust them again now?! My heart still exists… for people who respects us faunus. Maybe you are right. But I still see humans mistreat most faunus. My eyes will only see the darkness of humans"

Blake "You just have to give them a chance, Adam! Give my friends a chance!" she sighs "I just want you to believe me if you truly love me, you will understand and believe everything I say" she subs her arm and looks down "Its getting late"

Adam: "Blake…" he was at a loss for words for a moment, as he sighed and looked away making a fist "I will… try to trust you"

Blake: "Alright, let's go" she sighs and stood beside him "lead the way…"

Adam: "Fine, follow me…" soon after they both walked through a forest to near by the White Fang hideout. Adam didn't know what to make with his relationship with Blake. He wanted to believe her, believe that all humans weren't the same. But after what he went through in his life. It would take time. Hours later, they eventually made it to the hideout. Adam went into a nearby tent, as he placed Wilt and Blush onto the ground next to him. As he sat down sighing a bit "Make yourself at home… Well this was once your home. Here in the White Fang…"

Blake: "Where do I sleep?" she asked him with a small frown on her face, sighing. "I know this ws once my home but you have to understand why I did what I did, Adam" she looks at him "May I sit?"

Adam: "A tent has already been placed up next to mine, that is where you will sleep. You may sit Blake" he said as he sighed looking down a bit "I understand why you left Blake… but you betrayed my trust. You left me and you have no idea how much pain you caused for me"

Blake: "You know damn well why I left! And I'm glad it caused you pain because you deserve it" she mumbles while sitting down "I get you have bad past with humans but you will see one day some of them are AMAZING" she sighs

Adam: "Well until that day comes, all I can do is move forward and see for myself. You left because you felt I changed! You felt that the White Fang had changed and couldn't be a part of it anymore! But we had to change! These humans wont respect us faunus! Unless we use force and put fear into them! This is how I see the world now. Blake, I want to believe you but I…"

Blake: "You did change! You changed so much and you weren't the same person I remember when I first met you… we could have had a better life and we could have run away together and started our life together" she sighs "I wanted that so bad, Adam"

Adam: He then held his left hand in a fierce grip, as he let out a soft sigh. He finally spoke once more "For chance to happen for our race. I had to change my ways this world can be cruel and you know this. I had to become stronger and fight for my brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Until justice is placed upon the foolish race of humans. I will not stop until I see change in this pitiful world. Blake my love… the old Adam you once know may never return"

Blake fucked Adam

The End


End file.
